Halo: The Year is Ours
Halo: The Year is Ours is an upcoming action-adventure game to release on March 22, 2018 and will be developed, published, and released by 343 Studios. Category:Video games Category:Halo Category:2018 Category:2012 Plot In the year 2012, Mitchell McBridge (voiced by Ben Savage) lives at his home in California, Los Angeles. Every day since he graduated high school and university, he became a military soldier at his father's military base. However, types of aliens called Zeriea, would invade the US, and spread a virus where everyone would turn into their kind. Fortunately for Mitchell, he is immune to the virus, and his father would help him evacuate. Vehicles *Red Ferrari *Blue Ford *Military Scorpion *Yellow Ferrari Items *ID Card- Used to verify Mitchell into another city. *Phone- Used for several occasions, such as calling friends or emergencies. Chapters/Levels *California, Los Angeles- Mitchell and his father must evacuate the city from aliens, but they take a wrong turn. *Texas- The father-son duo end up in an alien-infested Texas. They must do what it takes to stop them. *Las Vegas- The father-son duo stop at Las Vegas. Mitchell gets into bad trouble. *New Jersey- The father-son duo stop at New Jersey. The aliens invade all of the city buildings and damage them. *Alaska- The father-son duo need to cool off in nice, snowy Alaska. Well, it won't last long because aliens are on the loose! *Hawaii- Or maybe the sunny Hawaii! The father-son duo can get a soda to cool themselves off! Well, once again in this penultimate chapter, aliens are on the loose! *New York- Would Lady Liberty ever get infected? Find out in this last chapter. Voice Cast and Characters Main *Ben Savage as Mitchell McBridge- a 22 year old ordinary guy, who, er, picks up the mail every Monday morning to be exact. Yeah. Or sleeps with his uncle. He's just so ordinary you don't even know. *Tom Wilson as Cornelius McBridge- the father of Mitchell who opened his own military base when he served in the army. *Candi Milo as Bay McBridge- the mother of Mitchell who dated Cornelius when they were in twelfth grade. *Bridgit Mendler as Belle McBridge- Mitchell's younger sister who, like Mitchell, served in the military herself when she was 17 years old. *Cameron Boyce as Colonel McBridge- Mitchell's 24 year old older brother who got concerned when Mitchell enrolled into the military. Minor *Matt Shively as Ben and Neighborhood Kid *Candi Milo as Ally Hyda *Linda Cardellini as Ally Hyda's unnamed daughter *John DiMaggio as a news reporter, Bobby Shelton *Jason Griffith as Jason *Mike Pollock as Grandpa McBridge, Agent and Peeing Guy *Lisa Ortiz as Girl on TV *Peyton List as Peyton and Female Warrior *Olivia Olson as Girl at Hospital *Sabrina Carpenter as Sidney Military Marines *Nathan Fillon *Dee Bradley Baker *Nika Futterman *Lisa Ortiz *Peyton List *Spencer List *Peter Linz *Eden Sher *Victoria Justice *Tony Cavalero *Roger Craig Smith *Mike Pollock *Dana Snyder *Tara Strong Aliens *Joseph Stanton *John DiMaggio *Mike Pollock *Dana Snyder Deaths *Cornelius McBridge- Died after a helicopter fell on him and one of the blades slit his back at the end of the game. Transcript ''See: Halo: The Year is Ours (transcript) Trivia *This is the first Halo game not to take place in the 26th century. *Even though the game will release in 2018, the game takes place in 2012. *Master Chief does not appear in this game for obvious reasons.